Baby it's Our Baby
by Bandgeek481
Summary: sartie mpreg! if you do not like it well how would you known if you don't read it. read it and see. its mpreg but no nastyness. pm me or review with any ideas or comments i'm open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1 confessions

"I'm pregnant."

With those words Artie Abrams world was shattered.

"H-h-how?" "Well when two people have sex..." "No I mean how are _you _pregnant, you're a dude Sam." "I know." "Yeah, so how?" "Well I went to the doctor, he said that I was born with a uterus." "Oh." "Yeah, if this wasn't kind of obvious, you're the dad." "Other dad you mean." "Yeah, other dad." "I'm suprised you're not like freaking out or, like, passed out." "Me too, I mean my mind is racing with things but i'm happy at the same time." "Really?" "Yeah, I mean between the two of us this is going to be one awsome kid."

Sam smiled a small smile at Artie. Artie reached out for Sam's face. Cupping his cheek and gently pulling him in for a kiss. Sam smiled into the kiss. The kiss got deeper and more passionate with every second. Soon Artie had transfered to the bed. Sam wrapped his arms around Artie's waist. artie, in return, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck playing with the little hairs on his Sam's neck.

* * *

Annie Abrams was worried out of her mind. Currently she was sitting in her living room with her eldest son, his _friend_, and his friend's parents. I mean sure they could be simply coming out. She was very very aware that they were in a relationship. It wasn't that hard to tell. The looks that they shared. This it just seeemed bigger than that. They had a look of worry in their eyes. She looked over at Mary, Sam's mom. They exchanged a look only mom's can share.

"Okay so Sam and I have something, well a few things to tell you guys." Their parents nodded for Artie to continue. "Well the first thing is that we are together. Before anyone asks no this is not a phase we have been in this relationship for several months and really truly care about each other." Their mothers smiled and their father gave them a look of pride was it.

"Whats the second things, boys?" Sam and Artie exchanged a nervous glance. "Well I, uh, I'm pregnant." Their mom's smiles faltered slightly. "W-what?" "Well, uh, I was born with a uterus and I don't want to really go into to the rest in front of you guys." Artie and Sam were both blushing red at the end of that explanation.

* * *

*flasback*

Sam had been feeling sick for a while now. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He and Artie had been fooling around for a while now, had he caught an STD? I mean Artie _had_ slept with Brittany. He had decided to go to the clinic to se what was wrong. He wasn't ready to have that talk with his parents.

Sam hated waiting rooms, they were so cold and sterile. He waited unhappily for his name to be called. "Sammuel Evans." He jumped out from his seat and ran into the office. He sat down on the bed. he waited impatiently for the doctor.

"Hi Sam, I'm Dr. Carter." "Hi." "What seems to be the problem today?" "Well-uh- I've been getting sick everyday for like a few months." The doctor nodded and sccribled something down. "We are going to run some blood and urine tests." Sam nodded. The nurse came in a while later took his blood and handed him a cup.

Sam waited anxiously for the doctor to come back. What was taking so long. the doctor walked back in a sloem look on his face. "Mr. Evans I have a rather personal question for you." "O-okay." "Are you gay and sexually active?" Sam blushed and nodded. "Well Sam it seems as if you are pregnant. We are going to do a sonogram just to be sure." Sam just nodded numbly and allowed himself to be taken to the room where the equipment was.

He layed down numb to it all as they rubbed the goop on his belly. He watched and listened as they told him of how he was born with a uterus and him being gay is the only reason why they would ever know. He was pregnant. They printed out twenty five copies of the ultra sound for him. One for everyone in glee, their parents, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2 packing up

Sam was scared, he was guy who was having a baby. He didn't even know that was possible. He slowly tried to get up out of bed. Only to be pulled back down by a set of arms. He opened his eyes to see Artie sleeping peacefully his arms around Sam. Sam smiled leaning in to kiss Artie's forehead. He watched as Artie's eyes fluttered open as he pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam smiled into the kiss. He watched as Artie pushed himself into a sitting position and transfered to his chair. He turned around and looked at Sam. "Get your white ass out of bed and lets go get some food." Sam laughed and got out of bed.

Sam slowly walked into the Abrams kitched. The room smelled amazing. He looked around, god Artie had a million siblings. His older sisters Anna and Adeline were making coffee. Adeline already on her computer. Both gils were in college and deciding to stay living at home to save money. Addyson, Ami, Alaina, Alison, and Avery were all running around yellling and eating. Sam leaned down andd whispered into Artie's ear. "We are never having this many kids." Artie laughed and pulled Sam into his lap.

_*flashback*_

Artie and Sam layed on Artie's bed. Their parents had sent them in their so that they could talk. Both boys were silent, facing each other. Sam moved onto his back. Artie pulling him into his arms. Sam's back pressed to Artie's chest. He felt Artie's hands gently rub his belly. His hands found Artie's covering them. He listened as he heard the door open.

"Listen boys, we can tell you're rather _comfortable. _So just listen. The Evans' and we have decided that Sam, if you _want_ to, will come live with us." "We assure you son, we're not kicking you out. It's just that we would think you want to be close to Artie. His house is specialy fitted for his... _condition_." Silence engulfed them. "Is that okay with ouy boys?" Artie turned his hands so they were clasped into Sam's he squeezed tight. "Yeah, thats fine."

_*Present*_

Sam and Artie had finished breakfast and were going to Sam's house with Arthur to get all of Sam's stuff. While Annie went to the matress store to get a king size matress and sheets.

Sam watched as Artie went into his room and picked out his sweater and pants. He looked at Sam. "Umm I think I have some jeans a t-shirt you can wear." Artie went and quickly got him jeans and a red t-shirt he quickly changed. He sat in the computer chair and waited. Artie layed himself on the bed and pulled his pants on. Quickly buttoning up his shirt. He pulled on his sweater and went to go and get socks. He bent down trying very hard to get his socks. Sam watched in amazement as he pulled on shoes. Sam walked over and kissed Artie on the lips. "You amaze me."

Sam and Artie got settled into the back of the van. "So have you guys told any of your friends yet" Sam and Artie turned to each other panic in their eyes. Glee club, was going. to flip. "Uh no. Not yet. Well you should. Its not a secret you can keep for long." The bouys nodded and Sam's hand fell to his stomach. Artie's hand covered it. He felt the small bump. He turned to Artie eyes filled with panic. Artie took Sam's hand that was on his belly inbetween both of his and kissed them tenderly. He then kissed Sam's lips putting a hand behind Sam's head.

They got to Sams house once they were out of the car Arthur and Dwight, Sams dad, came over. "We are going to go pick up some boxes to pack the stuff in. While we do that you guys go and sort everything out." The boys nodded and the men lifted Artie up the stairs inside and into Sam's room on the second floor.

Sam plopped down onto his bed. He waited for artie to join him but he never did. He sat up on his elbows. Artie was moviing quickly folding clothes and sorting them. He smiled as Artie gingerly put all his comic book stuff and nerdness in a seperate pile.

He had the best boyfriend. ever.


	3. Chapter 3 telling

Artie Abrams was nervous. Today Sam and him were telling glee club about the baby. He and Sam were just telling them flat out. It wass easier that way. He had no idea what to expect. maybe so cheers and screams. He had no idea.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "Okay guys Sam andd Artie have something to tell us." They watched as Kurt whipped his head around to face Mercedes. "I CALLED IT. HES GAY." Sam and Artie made their way to the front of the room. "Well yes. We both are. Also Sam's pregnant with my baby. He was born with a uterus." For once everyone in New Directions, even Rachel, was speechless. Artie reached up for Sam's hand and pulled Sam into his lap. His arms wrapping around Sam and hands resting on his belly.

Finally someone spoke up. Kurt. "I call planning the baby shower. Oh my god we need names." The girls all hummed their agreeement. Sam and Artie watched and laughed. The boys all seemed kinda shocked and a few looked worried. "Look guys the only reason I got pregnant is because we are gay and very sexually active." Everyone in thaty room blushed and Sam and Artie went to sit with the guys and talk about video games.

Will on the other hand was running and on his way to Emma's office. He busted in. "Hi Will. "Emma you will not belive it Sam and Artie are gay and Sam is pregnant." "I know will their moms called me earlier today."

Kurt and the girls walked to the front of the room. "Okay so you boys have alot of stuff on your plates. Being teen gays and expecting a baby. So we have decided to help. Now are you keeping the baby?" He looked expectantly at Sam and Artie. Sam and Artie turned to each other. They shared a glance. "Yeah, we are." Kurt nodded and bounced on the heels of his feet. "Okay great. Boy or girl?" "We don't know yet. I'm only twelve weeks along." "Okay since we weren't sure of that we came up with a list of names, I'll give it to Artie later hes more organized."Thanks guys." everyone smiled and laughed and grouped hugged. "Oh I almost forgot!" Sam reached into his back pack and pulled out a pile of sonograms. He handed one out to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 mothers

Annie sat down in the coffee shop. Mary sat across from her. "What have are boys done, Mary" "I have no idea. I must say Anne I am very excited to be a grandmom though." "Me too, I hope they have a girl." "Me too."

Okay dso this is kind of just a qick conversation chapte because i needed to say this: **AS OF RIGHT NOW 'M TAKING NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR EITHER GENDER. PM OR REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER A BIG ONE COMING IN A FEW DAYS.**


	5. Chapter 5 breaking done

sorry i haven;t updated but i need you guys help about baby names, genders, and if it should be twins. for know have some friendly artina fluffyness.

Artie picked up his phone and called the only person he knew would help.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tee its Artie."

"ohh Hi!"

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Of course, I'll be right over"

Twenty minutes later Tina was stading on the Abrams door step. she knocked on the door. Artie opened it immediatly. Tina smiled till she realized that he had been crying, she guessed since he hung up the phone with her. "Sweetie whats wrong!?" She walked into the house and followed him into his room.

Tina hadn't been over in a while. not since before Sam had found out he was pregnant. the room was still nerdy but now there was a bigger bed and a crib in the corner. she watched ass Artie completely fell apart.

"Artiee honey what the hell is wrong with you?" "I-I I'm scared Tee." "why?" "I'm going to be a father and I'm only sixteen!" "oh artie..." Suddenly Artie's phone went off. "It's from Sam."

**Sam:** babe i have news... the doctor just slipped up and told me i'm having a. . .


	6. Chapter 6 Big Suprises

Artie pulled on his sweater and got ready to go to school. Sam was twenty-four weeks at this point and even though it wasn't super far along he was already getting really big. As Sugar had said he looked ready to pop and he had three more months. Sam hated it gaining weight and being big. He was honestly really obsessed with his body image. Artie didn't like Sam being so upset about it but there was nothing either boy could do accept use protection from now on.

Artie met Sam in the kitchen where he was scarfing down a giant pile of pancakes covered in chocolate syrup. He pecked him on the cheek and got his own pancakes from his mom. "So are you to going to go shopping for the nurseries this weekend?" the two looked at each other. "Maybe we might wait a while more till we pick names though." She nodded and smiled giving both boys their juice and Sam his vitamins.

It was Saturday but since Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were getting married in two months they had decided to start practicing now so it was perfect, it had kind of been a spur of the moment decision by Kurt. First though they were having lunch at Breadstix as a group though. Sam and Artie got out of the car and sighed they were the last ones to show up and no doubt had everyone waited for them. But wait, was that Sam's parents car Artie spotted parked on the other side of the street.

They walked into the building and it took ten seconds for Artie to realize what was going on. Their baby shower. The building was decorated in all of the usual colors. Everyone smiled and yelled surprise. Sam and Artie both smiled hugging and thanking everyone. This was definitely not what they had expected at all.

**Hehe. Look at me so sneaky not telling you any genders or anything or how many just that there's more than one. Hehehehe I so evil. I am so so so so so so so sorry that I took so very long to update massive writers block. Sorry loves. I have my fire back though and I plan on updating this and maybe a few others sooooooon. Again so so so so so so soso so sorry hope you enjoy my evil**


	7. Chapter 7 Tell Us

Sam and Artie were expecting triplets two girls and a boy the doctors said it was probably because of Sam being a man that they were expecting so many. It was really a very high risk pregnancy and they warned that not all of the kids could make it. They were hopeful though, very hopeful.

Kurt and Tina escorted the two boys to the table center of the room. Everyone was quickly engaging in conversation. Tina, Kurt, and Artie were off talking. "So have you boys picked out names?" Kurt inquired. Artie chuckled. "Why yes actually we have." The two got all wide eyed. "tellllllllll usssssssss." They whined. Artie made a mouth zipping motion and the two groaned. Rachel got up to the microphone. "Okay everyone food and presents time." Lunch was pizza and buttery pasta with Santana consuming an unhealthy amount of breadsticks. Next the boys opened presents.

Brittany gave the boys three different stuffed animals a unicorn, a llama, and a panda bear. As well as three pink out fits. "I know one of the babies is a boy but maybe he's a dolphin like Kurt or like Mercedes Vocal Adrenaline clone. I'm not sure just give him options. You should let the girls where blue and green too. That'd be cool." Everyone was shocked by Brittany but the two boys hugged and thanked her masking utter shock.

Rachel gave them a heap of CD's of either classical music or Broadway classics. "Every child should be exposed to classics. She also gave them three pairs of little tap shoes. "Dance is a great art to expose young children too."

Finn and Puck gave a joint gift since they had come up with the idea together while in a twenty seven our HALO spree. That by the end of they weren't exactly sure who had come up the original idea. It was three of the same. It was a giant framed poster with all of the songs Sam and Artie had ever sung together. It was simple just sheet music but it had a big meaning. Sam and Artie thanked the two boys profusely. The whole thought and care that went into the present had Kurt believing the two boys were high when they though it up.

Tina and Mike gave them three mobiles. They weren't your average mobiles and the two had obviously spent a lot of time painting the intricate wooden pieces and printing pictures of the couple and each had a sonogram hanging down from the middle. Tina had also knitted little booties and hats for the babies.

Kurt and Blaine gave the boys a few things. The main thing was a set of six paintings two for each child. They were intricate and special. One depicted a beautiful pastel carousel. Another a droopy stuffed bunny with big noticeable but endearing stitching. They also gave them six blankets three of which were store bought and very very soft the other three were quilts adorned with bow ties (So obviously Blaine) and baby animals.

Sugar gave them an extreme amount of diaper and formula which would no doubt be helpful. As well as giving them a massive amount of simple white bibs and socks. It seemed for once she had been practical in her choice of gifting.

Mercedes gave them a couple of onsies and sassy bibs including one ready DIVA in big hot pink letters. She also gave them two giant diaper bangs that had bunnies on them.

Mr. Schuester gave the boys a ton of bottles and binkies which they knew would be very helpful. Ms. Pillsbury gave them come baby wipes and powder and well as a couple of onsies and scented garbage bags. As well as a trash can she ad pre labeled DIAPERS in thick black marker.

Santana gave them some books and little head bands of halos and devil horns as well as bunny and dog ears claiming it would be adorable. She gave them a few onsies one of which was Dalmatian print and another had a bunny hood on it.

Joe and Rory had both gotten them sheets which were great since they were sure they would need more than three sets. Some sets were solid pastel pink or blue and others were decorated with baby elephants. The boys had also given them pillows which were a big help.

Quinn was the last to give a gift. The boys felt terrible they knew it was probably hard for her since she had given Beth up. She gave them a ton of stuffies. Baby elephants, bunnies, llamas, even food that had been given big sad looking eyes.

Sam's parents gave them cribs and his sibling each gave them three onsies. They two boys were beyond thankful and expressed their immense gratitude while eating cake. "You know how you could really thank us?" the boys asked how. "Tell us the names." They boys laughed and sighed. "Okay." Artie started. "the names are…"

**I'm so evil.**


	8. Chapter 8 Nurseries

It was two weekends later when Sam and Artie decided to decorate the nurseries. The glee club was coming by to help paint. They were giving the girls the bigger room and doing two walls pink and two purple. The other room would be a pale blue with one pale green wall. Kurt immediately took charge. "Tall people Finn, Mike, and Brittany; will paint the walls, Britt careful with the roller Finn too. I will be amazing and intricately write the names on the wall. Puck and Joe will build stuff. The girls will organize everything and be amazing.

The girls were sitting and folding clothes. "So," Sugar spoke up. "Isn't it super-duper exciting? "They looked at her confused. "They're having babies. Babies are soooooo cute. You can dress them up." Tina put a hand on her knee. "They also poop and pee like crazy all over everything." The girl laughed at the look on Sugar's face.

Sam and Artie came in with four pizza's "Break time!" everyone laughed and put down what they were doing. They sat in a circle in the living room. "So are you guys excited, what is it only two and a half more months?" The two clasped their hands together and smiled. Sam used his free hand and rubbed his extremely swollen belly. "I will be happy when I can walk like a human and not a penguin again." The group laughed.

**Hehe short chapter and I still tell no namessss Hehehehe . its kind of short but I thought it was kinda nice. Maybe next chapters I'll divulge the names…maybeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding

"Why did the wedding have to be when I am disgusting and fat and can't even button a shirt or see my feet? Oh and I can barely walk or sit and stand." Sam bemoaned. Artie wheeled over to him and took his and gently pulling the heavily pregnant man into his lap. He placed his hands onto Sam's bare stomach. It protruded out and looked like a growth. He knew how unhappy it made Sam still he knew he was also over joyed.

Sam carefully got up and buttoned up his huge suit shirt. He and Artie both finished getting and ready and waited for the limo to arrive to get them. Once they got in the limo the only other people in the limo was Puck, Joe, Rory, And Quinn. Next they went and picked up Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel. Next were Mike and Tina, then Brittany and Santana. Mercedes was next, then finally Sugar. While on the way to the church Puck decided to make a lovely point. "Ya know since Sam's the one knocked up, means Sam is Artie's bitch." Both boys blushed like crazy.

Ms. Pillsbury stood Mr. Schuester up. Still he told them to go on with the reception. So they did. It was a great thing. There was a ton of super sweet foods and ice sculptures. The club sang and danced and had the best of times. They laughed and talked. It really was sad though Mr. Schuester had been stood up.

They were all dancing on the dance floor. It was getting late and most people had already left. Suddenly Sam doubled over in pain. Everyone stopped. Rachel who had been singing shrieked into the mike. Artie rushed over and pulled Sam into his lap. "These babies… are…coming….. NOW." The look of panic on everyone's faces was clear as they rushed to get to Lima General.

**DUN DUN DUN babeh tiiiiimmeeeee. Hehe but I mean how hard can it be for a man to have a baby right. This will be fun and hey maybe we can learn the namessssssssssssss.**


End file.
